The bridge program renewal application proposes to refine an existing partnership between NHMU and seven community colleges in Arizona, New Mexico and Colorado referred to in the previous section. Rather than extending the existing program, the renewal will seek to improve communication with the coordinators at: SFCC, NNMCC, SJCC, NCCS, NCCT, TSCC, and LVTI by adding a one-day orientation seminar so mentors and students can all meet to learn about available services at all locations and by having the coordinators visit all of the sites. This partnership covers a wide geographical area with varying percentages of under-represented minority students (URM). NMHU has 2800 students, with 72% URM, including 65% Hispanic, 4% Native American, and 3% African American. NNMCC enrolls 873 students, SFCC has 3223 students, SJCC enrolls 4128 students, TSJC has 2200 students, and NCCS and NCCT total 1080 students. These partner colleges did not include a breakdown of their student ethnicity; LVTI with an enrollment of 1425 indicated that 78% of their students are Hispanic. It is disappointing that better student ethnicity data were not included. Selection criteria for the program include a GPA of 3.0 or higher and an interest in science-related fields. During the spring semester, the students are introduced to the 24 mentors at weekly seminars at the CCs. The 10-week summer research follows; some will return for a second summer research experience the following summer. Bridge students take courses that follow a core curriculum and attend seminars given by mentors. At the end of the second year, Bridge students will do a poster presentation or present a student paper at a meeting.